galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 5: Alcohol
Chapter 5: Alcohol We watched him leave and as we left the training hall, Narth said." Lying can be polite sometimes, is that so?" I was thinking for a moment what he meant and then said. "We humans always say we prefer the truth, but in certain cases we rather not want to hear or tell the truth. Especially when dealing with others. Why do you ask?" "You said to La Lupe that you are a ruffian at best, and yet you are the best fencer and I am not certain our instructor is much ahead of your skill level, but I think I begin to understand." "I had a lot of practice before I left Nilfeheim, but when it comes to style I am not very refined." "When we have time I would like to learn how to throw the knife like you do" "I am sure glad there are a few things I can show you, but why would you want to? You can throw knifes with those Telekinetics of yours, better than anyone." "Like Aurelius said, there could be situations when I am unable to use this ability, besides I find it quite fascinating how you do it." "I make a real Neo Viking out of you yet!" While we walked down the hallway he said after a few moments." That would be an interesting goal indeed." I elbowed him in the side." I am just not sure this Galaxy is ready for a Barbarian Neo Viking Narth!" He looked at me from the side." The Galaxy is ready for a very long time, Eric. However I think we should postpone the goal for me to become a Narth Barbarian amalgam." Then I remembered."I do not have anything civilian. All my effects were taken at Academy entry." "I can give you one of my robes." Narth offered. "Why did they let you keep your robes anyway?" "My robe is more than just a garment to me Eric. It protects all Non Narth from our true form. Humans cannot look upon us without getting mentally injured, weaker minds often cease to function and die. I am the first Narth ever to join the Navy and nothing could be found that gives an equal amount of protection. The Navy however insisted that I would wear a Robe in Cadet Green, instead of my usual black" "Is that why your eye slits glow and there are no real eyes behind them?" "I would say they are real eyes, just quite different from yours, but yes the light my eyes emit is not visible light at all. It is seen by your mind not your eyes." "So a robot would not see that glow?" "No a machine without bio-neuro components would not register it." "One of these days I still like to see how you really look." "One of these days I shall take you with me to Narth Prime. Narth Supreme is eager to meet you. They will find a way so you can see me as I am." "I look forward to it. Meeting your folks and your planet and see how you live." We had reached the showers and we disappeared moments later each in a shower stall. I thought how honored and touched I felt by Narths invitation and I promised myself to learn everything about the Narth so I would not make a fool of myself. While I showered I was trying to imagine how his Planet would look like. I was certain that whatever I was thinking was completely wrong and perhaps I would not even be able to understand what I was seeing. As I left the stall, he was already done wearing a black robe. The eerie glow behind his eye slits appeared more intense. He handed me a dark red colored robe." Here, I choose this color so they can tell us apart." "I doubt anyone would mistake me for a Narth." "All you have to do is do the spooky thing and let your eyes glow!" I laughed as I slipped into the robe."You know what Aurelius is right; you did develop a sense of humor! Do the spooky thing. That does not sound like you at all." "No perhaps not but Olia is saying it all the time." The robe material felt almost like liquid metal. It felt smooth and not at all like a fabric. It was also quite cool and that I thought was worth it, on a humid and hot world like this. A darker metal like belt appeared all by itself and girded the garment around the waist. "Hey that isn't bad at all I could get used to it, even though it reminds me of a very dark episode of my life." "One is pleased that you find Narth garments acceptable!" I laughed at him."Now that's how you supposed to sound." He handed me a pair of gloves and I put them on and I liked the feel of them quite a bit. You knew you were wearing gloves but, just barely. I thought how practical they would be in a fight, when you never get sweaty hands and always keep a good grip. "You are welcome to keep them, of course!" Narth answered to my train of thought. I was so used to him answering to my unspoken thoughts that I didn't even bother to ask my next question out loud, because I wondered where he kept all those things. Since he, like everybody else had only a small locker. It was forbidden to store anything in them except issued standard items. "I utilize a subspace pocket inside my left sleeve. I can store any number of items there, only limited by the size that fits trough the subspace hole." "Wow! That sounds quite practical. I doubt even Fleet has anything like it." "I am certain they do not. It requires a different tech level as Humans say." I somehow knew he didn't want me to tell anyone about it and he only told me because I was his friend." He simply nodded and changed the subject. "Will you tell me about that dark episode of your life?" "Yes of course, but this is a longer story, it might be better I simply think about it and you check out my memories." "You will let me do that?" "You know how I feel about you and that I trust you." He fell silent for a little while I was recalling the hanging and being the Assistant executioner. Then he said. "This is a complicated matter and I must process the information, but I will have many questions about it." "Ask anytime." I went to the door and Narth followed and then he said." The entire affair with Lt. De La Lupe makes me wonder though. It does not appear unusual to you?" "It's another test. I am sure of it. Whenever something seemingly odd happens it ends up being a test. Besides I think the Lieutenant is trustworthy if he thinks we can do it, let's make him proud and do our best." As we left the showers Narth said." I believe you are quite correct. It does sound logical." I actually had no idea where the Officers Lounge was. We stopped at the next Inter Base Transport Unit and stepped into the transport cabin. "Officers Lounge, please." I said to the voice pick up. "Identity scanned. Cadets are not allowed to access." Narth said." I can sense La Lupe. Let's go the other way!" The IBT cabin vanished and the world changed before my eyes as if someone switched a holo-program. I unexpectedly stood in a subdued lit room with low ceiling and comfortable looking seat groups around small tables. There was a bar on one side. Amuse-matics lined up against the facing wall along with a few GalNet booths. The most striking feature was the large transparent wall across the room, showing a greenish underwater landscape, submerged Tree roots and plants. We saw a scaled lizard swimming past, of the same huge kind that greeted us on our first night. The officer's lounge so it became apparent was under the nearby lake. Letsgo and Lt. La Lupe jumped out of their seats, even more startled than I was, because of our sudden appearance. "Holy mother of God!" The Lieutenants' hand darted to his sidearm, but stopped before pulling it."You need to warn others before teleporting like that, and dressed like that!" I nudged Narth and grunted." That includes me!" But Narth acted as if he didn't notice. Despite the fact that I just knew he was grinning behind his hood. He snapped in attention and I followed his example an eye blink later." Cadet Narth and Olafson report as ordered at 1900 hrs at the Officers Lounge wearing as requested civilian attire." Several officers most of them Instructors we knew, but also beings I had not seen so far turned to us and a few of them looked as if they disapproved our presence and then continued with whatever they were doing. Letsgo pointed at the seats across the table. "Have a seat Cadets. As you can see most of the officers present are not in uniform and neither are you or we." We sat down and so did the two officers. The Commander leaned forward." This is no reprimand, just information for further reference. It is quite dangerous to teleport inside a Military Installation and appear out of thin air and unannounced. This could result in intruder alerts. Trigger automatic defense measures or be seen as attempted espionage.Teleporting into an area that is supposed to be Psi shielded and safe could get you shot!" "I understand, Sir." Narth answered," The Psi shielding of this place however is quite inadequate. I was able to locate Lt De la Lupe without any difficulties, Sir." "We are going to improve that." Letsgo said with a smirk on his face."Anyway you where not ordered here, you where invited. This is your first time in an officer's lounge but hopefully it won't be your last. You do not salute when you are out of uniform. You do not need to snap into attention even if the Admiral of the Fleet happens to be present. You know I am a Commander but I am wearing no uniform and no Rank insignia therefore I am simply Mister Letsgo. Of course we all are expected to act and behave like gentlemen." "Yes Sir." Narth and I said almost simultaneously. He waved to a wait-bot and said."Order what you like, the tap goes to me. You are welcome order Tox as well" To the Bot I said."Got any Aquavit or Absolut Vodka?" "We carry a selection of Aquavits, currently no genuine Absolut Is available. However we have the Molecu-Scan on file and can replicate." I scanned over the list of Aquavits scrolling over is belly and with happy anticipation ordered." I take a tankard of Halverson's Dark warmed up a bit and double shot of very cold Alborg Aquavit." Narth shook his head first but then he said."I have the same!" Commander Letsgo held up his hand. "I have to try this as well, so I can say I drank with a real Neo Viking." De La Lupe motioned the robot that this was his choice as well and said." No one is going to believe you drinking with a Narth!" It was quite odd to see the instructors act that way. I still was convinced it was some sort of test but I could not figure out what the goal of it was. The drinks came. They looked at me obvious to show them how it was done. With a quick tilt of the hand and my head I downed the Aquavit and enjoyed the cold fire shooting down my throat, smacked my tongue to get the aftertaste. Then I lifted the mug. Its size would had made any Viking laugh, and took a long draft, leaving less than fingers width in the liter glass. Narth did the same putting the glasses one after the other under the loose cloth of his hood, both glasses appeared empty. Letsgo shook his head with a smile." Comets and Quasars you two can drink! If we had a drinking class you would be instructors for sure!" They both repeated my example and Lupe praised the Aquavit. "This liquor is quite enjoyable and has a smooth character." Narth didn't say anything but I saw him wave at the Bot ordering more. So I started the conversation."Would you be so kind and tell us what this is about. I can assure you it is indeed an unexpected turn of events, but so far I am unable to determine what the goal of this test is." The dark haired instructor leaned forward." How you react in this situation is not part of your evaluation and this is no test. There will be no official record kept. The Edged Weapons Instructor of the Newport Elite Academy, Lieutenant Commander Milieu claimed in a recent article, published in the Squadron News Magazine that his students where the best fencers bar none, and that it would be foolish to ever challenge any of his students in a duel and it be best to claim satisfaction or to submit before it came to a fight." He took a sip and dabbed his lips with a napkin." The SNM is the most widely read magazine among Fleet Officers." Letsgo put his glass down and interrupted." You know there are Naval Academies all over the United Stars. 164 branches to be exact, you for example came from Arsenal. Your friend Narth was accepted at Annapolis Academy Earth. I graduated from Quallstone in the Spinward Sector." I noticed Narth ordering a third time, but did not think much about it because I paid close attention to what the officers had to say. Letsgo was not done and kept saying."One of these Academies is called Newport. Over the last 100 years or so Newport became the Elite Academy. Only the brightest and best prospects are to be sent there, for the last 20 years or so it became even more elitism oriented, due to Admiral Dent who commands the place since that time. Now the Squadron News is the oldest and most watched and read magazine in the Navy as Fernando said, and…" Lupe played with his empty shot glass and interrupted." I wrote a reply and published it under the readers comment section and stated that other Academies educated good fencers as well and that I would know his fighting style since I bested the Grandmaster under which he studied many times and saw him fight on several occasions. Letsgo pushed a plastic film sheet across the table entitled Squadron News. "There you can have this copy." Our Fencing instructor took a piece of real paper out of his pocket along with a single glove." I received this hand written cartel and this glove this morning. I am challenged to a duel because I offended Milieu's honor. I am to face him and two of my best students are to face two of his best pupils. We do have the choice of weapons but since it is about fencing it should be edged weapons, preferably in the sword or saber variety." The Commander said." Now you cannot be ordered to participate and I assure you if you decline it will have no negative effects on your evaluation. It is truly a matter of private affairs." "We don't even have to think about that one, Sir. Of course will we participate, right Narth?" "Right Eric! We participate!" Narths voice sounded somehow different. Letsgo smiled proudly." I will give you officially five days R so you do not have to participate in the routine classes. You are going to stay in the landing field buildings, the ones you know from your first time here. There you will have two days you can further train and rest and on the third you will travel to the planet and the actual duel. The duel is fought to first blood. Meaning even the smallest wound will be accepted as satisfaction." De la Lupe saluted us with his glass." For these days you will not be Cadets and I will not be a Lieutenant. We will be comrades in arms. I thank you!" He drank and Narth did too! Narth placed the glass rather hard on the table surface." Eric?" "Yes Narth?" "Did you know that these beverages have a component that influences ones thoughts and behavior, even perception?" "Yes it is alcohol." "Ah yes, an organic compound in which a hy... I mean a hyd… excuse me a hydroxyl group is bound to a carbon atom.., Eric I feel quite strange!" I knew we were in trouble when he started to giggle! Several tables began to rise in the air! Aurelius our Chief Instructor sitting on another table was showered with beer out of his own glass floating over his head! Narth giggled even more!"Did you see that...he hehe...Eric I don't feel too well!" Narth slumped over and his head banged on the table! The floating things around the room fell as if invisible wires had been cut. "Your friend had a tad too much alcohol." Lupe said."We better get him to Sickbay. Before he wakes up and teleports all of us halfway across the planet or something like that!" INTERLUDE : COMMANDER EBOR LETSGO'S OFFICE The commander stood at the window of his spacious office overlooking the lake and jungle with his hands clasped behind his back watching a group of cadets struggling with a heavy wooden log. They had to carry it over an obstacle course and only by working together could this task be achieved. This ancient time tested exercise promoted team work, group coordination and leadership. This exercise had been used by Navy trainers even before the Galactic Ascent on good oldEarth. Of course it didn't work as well for some non humanoid life forms. But Humanoids and non humanoid life forms where part of the Navy and both had to learn to work together. Letsgo was humanoid himself. His base DNA was human Terran and deep down he considered himself to be Terran. Something no Stellaris would of course never openly admit. After Earth's Galactic Ascent, Terrans tried to colonize everything. Terran Corporations and government labs used genetic tailoring to manipulate Terran life forms so they could live in environments unfit for normal humans. The Stellaris originally were a quite successful cyborg/DNA clone project of Honda-Benz-Quon Jan Corp and declared a sentient independent species, along with a host of other clone types, at the end of the Super Clone Wars. HBQ-Corp. had tried to create human-slaves able to work as unburdened by cumbersome space suits as possible in deep space and still able to go planet side or inside space stations with normal gravitation and interact with their masters. The goal could not be achieved with biological DNA engineering alone and so cybernetic parts were added, for example the flexible chrome metallic skin, to protect the Stellaris from the massive radiation in stellar deep space. Commander Letsgo and every other Stellaris could work and survive in deep space without protection for many days and still had legs, the necessary muscle and skeletons to work and interact on planets. The Garbini were natures answer to a similar environment and they no longer had a skeleton and consisted only of arms and body. Letsgo was dedicated to his work and was very proud of his posting but often missed deep space. He never felt really at home dirt-side. Spacers and Stellaris always referred to planets as Dirt Side. He preferred a space station or space ship over a planet anytime. On his desk was a holo of Harman's Village, a small deep space colony halfway between the Milky Way galaxy and Andromeda. Harman's Village was part of the Bridge connecting the two spiral galaxies and about light year away from Midway Station. He had purchased a large condo there many years ago, but had been there only three times. One day he planned to move there for good as soon as he retired. His wife, who wasn't a Stellaris but a Saresii, had signed after renewing their partner contract twice in over twenty years, a perpetual marriage contract with him. She also loved that new home to be and wanted to retire there. However she was currently commanding an Explorer ship and on a five year survey mission deep into the completely uncharted coreward sector. Maybe when she came back he would put in his retirement request. Deep down he knew when the time finally came to make that decision he would find an excuse to continue, like he had done twice before and he silently chuckled, maybe he was used to Dirt Side more than he wanted to admit. He didn't hear the door; Stellaris did not have very good hearing, since they lacked outer ears. So he was completely stunned by someone close to him saying:" What do you find so amusing, old friend?" He spun around and was pleasantly surprised. "Admiral Stahl!" Letsgo straightened his stance. "I was thinking about retirement, Sir." The man who had entered his office was tall. The body under the black uniform appeared to be in peak athletic condition. The Uniform was immaculate, from the mirror shine polished boots to the mirrored sunglasses. The white blonde hair trimmed into a short buzz cut. The strong jaw line and the scar on his left cheek, every detail of this man's appearance was well known to literally everyone in the Galaxy! He belonged to the fabled Mentors, the mysterious two hundred picked by an even more mysterious entity called the Guardian so long ago. Stahl was immortal; this Admiral was born on Earth in 2067, before the Galactic Ascent. He along with the other 200 Mentors had guided humankind from a feeble one planet society to perhaps the mightiest member of the Union and now those who remained guided the Union to be the premier force in the Galaxy. He was over 3000 years old. Officially he was a five star Admiral and second only to Mc Elligott, the Admiral of the Fleet but his real position was closer to deity than anything measureable human. It was rumored that theseImmortals had received powers and abilities far beyond those of normal beings. Commander Letsgo met this living legend demigod, about twenty five years ago and they actually became like friends. As much as a mortal being could be friends with someone like him. The immortal officer grinned at him:" Sorry If I startled you. Your assistant let me in right away." "He probably is still paralyzed and mortified actually meeting such a legend in person." Stahl sighed:" I do have that effect sometimes." He brushed over his short hair. "I tell you the idea to quit and finally retire crossed my mind more often these days." He sighed." I am at this longer than anyone should be." "You can't retire! Not you!" "Humankind has grown up, Ebor. They don't need us Mentors anymore. Our job is done. Of the two hundred that where called by the Guardian so long ago, only sixty remain today." "I thought you are all immortal?" "Impervious to age and disease, but we still could get shot, wounded or atomized. Heck I could break my neck in an accident and be gone like that." Letsgo digested this information without further getting into it. "Have a seat then, Sir. I still have some Terran beer, your favorite brand in the cooler." Stahl sat into the visitors chair, leaned back while Letsgo went to a hidden cabinet and retrieved two brown glass bottles handed one to the Admiral and said:" Have you come here to tell me you going to retire? " "No that is more a wishful thought than a conclusion. There is a dark storm brewing at the horizon and I like to make sure we are prepared for it." Stahl put one leg over the other." You should talk; you wanted to go that place of yours on the bridge five years ago!" "Well yes, but I am not in a hurry either and Helen is on her way to the Aspar Cluster and won't be back for a few years." "How is she, I would not mind trying her famous Sarequits again." "She and the USS Aquarius are almost 45,000 light-years away and about to reach the outskirts of the cluster. Thanks to the relay buoys they are dropping, we have regular chats. You should call her, Sir. She would be thrilled if you would." He nodded."I will do that. Helen loves her work, just as much as you and I must say I am glad you stay on for a little while longer, good Training Commanders are hard to replace and with you it be almost impossible." If a Stellaris could blush he might have done so, a compliment from Stahl was to him just like a medal." So why have you come?" "The usual reason." Every so often the admiral would come and talk about the new cadets with Letsgo. The Commander opened the bottle took a sip. Stahl drained half the bottle and smacked his lips." Ahh! That hit the spot!" "Don't tell me you don't have ample supply of that stuff aboard your big ship." The Admiral put the bottle down. "I got a complete brewery aboard, but good beer is still good beer."He looked at the label."This is from Planet Holstein, about as German as it gets. Got anything I might be interested in?" Letsgo grinned and leaned back." We got aNarth." Stahl's left eyebrow rose." You are kidding me, right?" "No I am not. When Admiral Mc Elligott called me that Webb is sending a Narth I was as surprised as you." "I wonder why I wasn't informed about that. This is truly historical. " Ebor also took a sip of his beer." Can I be frank, Sir?" "Of course and you know that! You also know you can drop that Sir stuff." "I think Mc Elligott wanted to outdo you once and that is why you weren't informed. Those who know you also know about your interest in the unusual cadets and students." Richard laughed heartily." You know Ebor; you probably nailed it on the spot. "He still grinned and said." What do you know about the Narth?" Ebor leaned back." Not much, to be honest with. The Encyclopedia Galactica hasn't much on them and most of the Narth's file is empty the rest is classified Blue-Blue-Red. Way out of my clearance. I know they are a very mysterious species and they are very old." Stahl put the bottle down and leaned forward, very animated and excited "The Saresii think they have been around even before the Uni ruled most of the galaxy over 250 million years ago. The Narth never expanded or colonized other planets as far as we know and no one ever found out where their home system was until very recently. I have been to some strange places in the span of my career, but I never seen anything like Narth Prime. I was invited there and talked to the Narth Supreme, that was 510 years ago and to this day I understood perhaps five percent of what he tried to tell me. "The Narth, as you might know have never involved themselves in galactic politics. They stayed completely away from the First and Second Galactic Council, but they had been there as observers. During the first Y' all war The Narth did not fight with large battle fleets The Saresii tell us they contributed only one ship and that one ship that made all the difference and not the Wurgus Super Nova. Of course never say that to a Wurgus!" While the Admiral talked, Letsgo paid unwavering attention. "When the Y'All came back 1500 years ago and we fought them with great losses, a battle occurred near the Narth solar system without anyone of us knowing that, because Narth cloaked their entire system behind a very advanced shield. Dr. ISAH once tried to explain it to me by saying the Narth removed their entire Solar system 1 minute into the future and leave an impenetrable no time space bubble in its place. The Y'All slammed in it, I think by accident in the heat of that battle. The Y'All then forgot about us and went berserk against that shield. That was our chance to do emergency repairs, reboot shields and restock munitions. We attacked them again while the Y'All kept pounding that impenetrable field with everything they had." Commander Letsgo listened to the account of the Admiral about an event that happened thousands of years ago. A war that to him was nothing more than distant history. He knew Stahl was immortal, but to actually realize it was a different matter. Stahl had been there from the first moment. Three thousand years! How could he still be called human? The experience and knowledge gathered over such a time removed the Admiral from any normal human understanding. Stahl continued with his story:" To give you an idea of the magnitude imagine a fleet of 50 Million Ships. All the size of the largest battleships we have today. All armed to the teeth with weapons that took out our ships with one single hit and armor that took the combined firepower of three battleships on our side to show damage. That was the size of the Y'All Invasion! No contact, no demands, no requests to surrender. They simply attack and attack anything and everything." "Was it not that time when you came back from your mysterious Exile bringing along that gigantic ship of yours and the secret of translocator cannons?" "Indeed I came back a few weeks prior to that engagement I was telling you about. Yes I did bring the secret of that weapon back and the Devastator along with the technology how to generate Trans Dim shields. The Devi is incredible and after all this time, even today the most powerful ship we have, but it was only one ship back then. One ship against millions! The secrets I brought back were construction instructions, blue prints and not ready to use weapons. It took us years to start manufacture Translocators in mass quantities and supply every ship with it. What would I have given back then for just ten of our new Ultras equipped with those long range TLG-Gatlings, N-Hull Armor and triple TD Shielding, we would have swept those Y'All out of our Galaxy in weeks not in years!" He drained the rest of his beer." I am getting away from the actual subject and about the Narth. As I told you the Y'All were attacking that shield. All of their ships firing everything they had. You could snuff out stars with the firepower they poured into that shield while we could destroy ship by ship of theirs, without receiving much fire. That went on for almost a week! We had convoys of civilian ships going to bring ammunition and fuel. "Then there suddenly a crack in that spherical shield of star system size and a perfectly spherical ship appears. Exactly 5000 meters in diameter. No visible propulsion, no antennas, nothing. As perfectly round and featureless as a billiard cue ball and there was no visible form of attack yet the Y'All ships exploded one after the other before they even could come into firing range and for the first time the Y'All retreated! We did finally destroy the last of them 2 years later, but that's another story. That sphere contacted us, identifying itself as a ship of the Narth. They tell us how impressed they were of us trying to defend Narth. Even after I explained to them that we had no idea about them and their hidden system they insisted on thanking us for our efforts and sacrifices protecting their system. A little later they joined the United Stars with the expressed clause to remain isolated. The space around their system is to this day off limits to all Star ship traffic within one light year. There is a small space station called the Narth Gate and it serviced by space bus, but I doubt anyone ever goes there. There is no commerce and no other interaction. The only real contact we have with them is via their representative in the Assembly who until recently rarely if ever spoke. We know virtually nothing about their culture, physiology or history. Narth citizen rarely travel and if they do they simply appear no one seen them use ships ever since that time I saw that sphere. Their Citizen ID data is classified. We know they have vast Psionic powers far superior even to Saresii standards and the Saresii claim the Narth are beyond Psionics and mastered some sort of magic." Letsgo snorted:" Magic! Nothing like magic exists. I am surprised to hear the intellectual and rational Saresii even pay any deed to such claims." "I wouldn't be so fast dismissing legends and magic. I am a man of science myself, but long ago when I was a kid the idea of traveling faster than light was considered impossible. Most Earthers laughed at the idea there could be intelligent life on other planets. Since then I made friends with the most unusual life forms and I crossed this Galaxy from end to end more than once. I even went way beyond what we call the local group. I have seen things and experienced events I still can't understand or explain. "One day perhaps we advance far enough and there will be no distinction between technology, science and what some define as magic." Letsgo digested that last statement but he still didn't believe in anything like that. For everything there was a scientific explanation. The immortal admiral lit a little smoking stick. It was not a totally uncommon habit and especially Terrans and Colonial Terrans smoked. Letsgo neither had a nose nor the necessary lips to make it work. His oxygen supply came from two oxy cassettes he placed in his chest every 10 days, so it didn't bother him at all. "Tell me, Commander how is that Narth interacting with the others?" "The Narth is very quiet and not very social, but he made friends and particular with one human, they are basically inseparable. According to the Narth Supreme he has limited Telepathic powers. However we were told to stay at least 100 kilometers away for the Initial test, or he would detect us. The Narth demonstrated enormous telekinetic abilities by throwing a two ton Sauron hundred meters into the jungle and he can teleport into areas shielded by the finest Saresii Anti Psi tech taking his friend along. If he has other Psionic abilities I can't say. We tested his Heidelberg Psi rating and he is simply of the scale." Letsgo pulled up Narths file and said looking at the Admiral. "The best Saresii talent ever to be recorded Alyica Lichfangh scored 4200." "I know her well. She was able to move an entire moon several meters with her telekinetic abilities." Narths suggested HPR is well beyond 10,000 and that is a very conservative estimate." Stahl almost fell out of his chair and jumped to his feet." Did you say ten…thousand?" "Yes Sir." "I can't believe I wasn't informed." "It is Blue-Blue-Green classified, Admiral Mc Elligott ordered me to treat the Narth like any other Cadet and by the wish of the Narth Supreme this Narth did not want to join the PSI corps but the fleet." "I will have to have a word with that old Scott about that. Now tell me about the other one, his human friend. "His name is Olafson. He is a Neo Viking from Nilfeheim. Webb ran into him as he did his malfunction suit test in the application line. Olafson took charge to save the Ult from drying out. The Admiral of the Fleet took him to Archilerb and the Yokuta and then again took charge during the -No one showed up- Scenario". Stahl leaned forward."Olafson you say. Eric Olafson? "Yes." "How did he do? " "He failed, because he was too much hands on after he took command, but I have never seen any human Cadet charge Saurons with an axe to save others." Letsgo gave the admiral a detailed account of the events, played him the recordings of the hidden visual sensors. Stahl grinned broadly." Where are they now? Call them!" Letsgo suddenly didn't look to happy. "I can't Sir. They are not here." "They are not? Where are they? Sickbay, Brig?" "They went to Maritime." "Please don't let me ask every detail just tell me!" "I gave them officially five days ofR and R so they can accompany one of my instructors on a private gentleman's affair. The Narth got terribly drunk and was out for an entire day. We had him in sickbay. We were contacted by Narth Prime not to interfere and simply let him sleep. Then they trained another day and this morning left for Maritime for a Duel." "You allowed the very first Narth in Starfleet, a Psi Talent more powerful as twenty Saresii together to go to fight a Duel? " Stahl's voice became harsh."Beside the fact that both of them are first year cadets and not allowed to fight duels. Nor should they even know about such things until they graduate!" "They are very good fighters!" Letsgo defended himself. "The Neo Viking is perhaps the best sword fighter I have seen, not the most elegant fencer but he fights to kill like a Dai and the Narth is the fastest fighter you ever going to see. They are with Lt. Fernando De la Lupe. I trust this man!" "De la Lupe? The old Grandmaster who wrote that wonderful reply to that arrogant bastard Milieu…" Stahl paused." Oh I get the picture. Milieu threw the glove; De La Lupe had to respond. Milieu is of French descent and De la Lupe of Spanish origin. Neither of them where born on Earth but things like that is in their blood and because of men like them we still have these traditions. Why did he take Cadets along?" "That was part of the challenge, Milieus' protégées against Lupe's pupils in a test of skill. It's only first blood, Sir!" Stahl had calmed down and said."That is between you and me but I am glad if one o fDents lackeys gets a little humble pie." "Why do you let Dent do what he does? No one likes him. You are the one who could do something about that!" Stahl shook his head. "Not even I can simply fire Dent and I tell you I would love to beat the guy up physically with my bare fists just because he is such snug and slick bastard. As long as he runs his academy without breaking the rules and delivers good officers I am unable to do anything. Especially because of what I am must never ever be above the law! I am aware of my status and I could tomorrow declare myself sole Imperator of the Galaxy and I know at least half the fleet would follow me. On Earth we had an old saying: Power corrupts Old friend and I have lots of power. To prevent even the slightest chance I might become corrupt without even knowing or recognizing it, I live by our rules as strict and as diligent as a third year cadet!" Letsgo respected the ancient Admiral a great deal more after hearing that." I never really thought of that, but I am very glad you do think that way. I always wondered who watches the watchers." "This is why I insisted on the Immortal Act to be made into law and so it is you, The Citizens Watching Us!" "I am very glad of this I must say. But what about Admiral Dent?" Stahl tapped his nose." This old snout tells me that Admiral Dent made many mistakes and you can't keep skeletons forever in your closet and that they will come to light sooner than later and because he put himself on such a high pedestal his fall will be that much harder." "I am inclined to trust your nose as well. We did have a similar incident not so long ago right here on camp idyllic and I frankly hope the other Admiral is placing that much restraint onto himself as you do." "Tell me about it!" Letsgo told Stahl about Swybin and Admiral Swybar and said after completing the story." I never heard anything more of this. I expected some sort of report or official message explaining to me how Swybin could circumvent the Psych Evaluation in the first place and what happened to him." The old Admiral had a serious look on his face. "This is news to me. I have heard nothing about that. I will personally check on that and make sure you do get a closing report on this." "I do believe in our Navy, our rules and the system. I am only a Commander, my experience might be nothing compared to yours, but I seen and experienced injustice, Officers abusing their power and I have seen the workings of the Worm more than once." "So have I, old friend. This is one reason why I have not retired yet." ---- Next Chapter: Chapter 6: Maritime Category:Galactic Chronicles Book VII: Fleet Cadet